The Bet
by MewtwoOnAFlyingApe
Summary: Scotland really wishes that he hadn't lost that bet. However, England and Wales know something that he doesn't...


**This... was so worth it. I don't even know where I came up with half of this. It only took me thirty to forty minutes to write, and I just came up with it as I went along. It's cute, though. Cx**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of it's characters. The only two that I kind of own because they haven't been shown in the anime yet are Scotland and Wales.**

* * *

England can't help but sigh at the sight laid in front of him. Scotland is splayed out on the couch, chest rising and falling with each snore that escapes his open lips. Drool leaks out of the corner of his mouth, but the Englishman ignores it as he approaches his older brother and shakes his shoulder lightly. He leans over and whispers into his ear, "Scotland, come on, get up. I don't have all day to wake you up, you git."

Scotland grunts and rolls over, his bleary gaze meeting with the one of his younger sibling. "Wha..."

"Come on." England chides, smacking his brother's shoulder. "I shouldn't have to wake you up, should I?"

"...England, it's fucking six in the morning! Why the bloody fuck do I have to wake up this early?" Scotland snaps, dropping his head onto the pillow and groaning. England chuckles, shaking his brother's shoulder again.

"You lost the bet." England says, a hint of amusement running through his voice. "You know what that means, don't you? You have to go to the world meeting in my place today. Come on, chap, get up. You've got to get ready."

"Fuck you." Scotland snarls, sitting up and rubbing his half-lidded eyes. England offers a sympathetic smile.

"By the end of the day, you'll be hoping that the entire world will go and fuck themselves, if you're already this aggravated." England responds, catching the blanket that Scotland threw in his face in reply. He then shakes it out and begins to fold it, watching his older brother stand up groggily and stagger in the direction of the restroom. With the blanket in his arms, England turns and begins to head upstairs, humming under his breath in a cheerful manner.

"It should be illegal for fucktards like you to be so damn happy in the morning!" Scotland shouts up the stairs. He then sighs and shakes his head.

"Bugger off, you twit!" England appears at the top of the stairs and hollers down at him. "You're going to wake up the entire household!"

"You both already have! Fuck you all, too." Wales appears next to England and glares down at Scotland, who scratches the back of his head sheepishly. England sticks his tongue out childishly before stomping off, arms full of folded laundry.

"You lost the bet, Scotty, and now you gotta pay! Have fun with the other nations!" Wales calls out, rubbing his eyes and yawning before padding in the direction of his room. Scotland can hear him slam the door shut and cringes.

"Does anyone fucking feel bad that I lost this embarrassing bet and I have to go to this stupid meeting?!" Scotland finally shouts out, slammimg his fist onto the railing going up the stairs.

"I do!" Sealand calls from the doorway of his bedroom, which is right in front of the stairs. He then beams brightly down at the irritated Scottish man.

"You don't count!" Both he and England shout at the same time, England shooing the young child back into his bedroom. The Englishman then grins down at him and tosses a large bag down the stairs. Curiosity overtakes him as he slowly unzips the side of it. He then lets out a loud groan.

"You were actually being serious?" Scotland asks, hoping that he might be able to get out of going to this damned meeting -

"Yes." England responds. "Go get dressed, you twit. I'm not going today, and neither is Wales, so don't ask him either."

Scotland grumbles to himself as he maneuvers his way from the bottom of the stairs to the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him. He pulls out the offending garment, sighing loudly. "A suit. Really? Fuck. I hate these things."

* * *

Upstairs, England and Wales high fived eachother.

"Told you he would forget that he actually won the bet." Wales said, a hint of smugness in his voice. "Just give him a bottle of ale and he forgets everything."

"...How did you even know about that?" England asks, eyeing his older brother curiously. He stares in horror as Wales begins to grin maliciously.

"Experience, England. Experience. Come on, do you not remember the time I tricked Scotland into thinking he lost a bet? You were really small, but Scotland remembers. Just ask him about the time that he had to get naked in the middle of church..."


End file.
